


We Can Make It Work

by maddiebug



Series: The Perfume Boy Debacle [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien agreste is an icon, Discussion, F/M, Identity Reveal, Perfume boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: After the events of Perfume Boy (and I Know That You Know My Name) Adrien and Ladybug talk.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Perfume Boy Debacle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005135
Comments: 34
Kudos: 177





	We Can Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to I know that you Know my Name. I'd recommended reading that, but it's not required, for context, Adrien's identity was revealed to all of Paris and he fell off the eiffel tower, but Ladybug saved him and then defeated the akuma.

"I know that you know my name," Adrien repeated, "because I know yours."

"But-" Ladybug hesitated.

He wasn't supposed to know her identity. No one was. If either of their identities were revealed to the public, it put them in danger. 

Hawkmoth could unfairly target them.

Adrien had messed up. 

"-Marinette." He whispered softly.

Ladybug blinked. "Okay, now I'm sure that I'm dreaming."

"You aren't dreaming."

If anyone was dreaming, it was him. 

"I'm not this lucky." She chuckled. "Look, Adrien, I love you. And I love Chat, but this can't be right. It can't be."

"I am Chat. You saw me transform."

Ladybug shook her head. "How could I be this blind? I stared at the back of your head every day, but when you put on a mask, I can't recognize you? I feel like a fool."

"You aren't a fool." Adrien smiled. "You're Ladybug."

"And you're Chat Noir."

"Yeah..."

"How long have you known that I was- me?"

"Well, I always kinda hoped it was you." Adrien felt his cheeks turn red, but he continued, "both of you were so kind, my best friends, and I fell in love. I guess I was just hoping that I was right, that the loves of my life were the same person."

"You really lucked out then, huh?"

"I really did." He smiled. "I'm the luckiest cat alive."

Ladybug snorted. "Way to ruin the moment." 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "I think you ruined the moment when you called me Perfume Boy."

"I panicked. I didn't want any hints about my identity to be revealed." 

"Thats.. smart. 

"Yeah. I didn't mean to confuse you, I just really needed to protect my identity, and defeat Honestia. I didn't realize that you already knew."

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't know. I mean, I hoped it was you, but I wasn't sure until today."

"Today?"

"Marinette, our class was on a field trip."

"Yeah, I know."

"And when I detransformed, they all hugged me. Everyone in the class, except Marinette, hugged me."

"Maybe Marinette is not a hugger." Ladybug shrugged. "Or she was hiding in the bathroom."

"I'd think that, except Marinette and I both ran off at the same time. To fight the akuma." 

"Hmmm."

"I know it's you. You can drop the mask."

Ladybug frowned. "I'm-"

"What?"

"Its cold." She crossed her arms. "I don't know why you're standing here in just a t-shirt and jeans, but I'm freezing."

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to see your face."

Her frown softened. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"There's no one that I trust more than you. You saved my life today."

"And I'd do it again."

"And I'd do it for you." Adrien smiled. "Its you and me against the world, Bug, so yeah, I trust you."

"Great." 

"Why?"

"Hop on my back." Ladybug stretched her arms. "We need to go somewhere private to talk."

"We're on top of a skyscraper, isn't that private enough?" Adrien winked.

"You're incorrigible." She rolled her eyes. "And I meant somewhere more comfortable. I was going to bring you to my room."

"Ooh, you were going to being me to your room? How scandalous."

She hit his shoulder playfully. "Shut up."

He smirked. "Make me."

She kissed him speechless. He melted beneath her touch. His legs started to wobble, and she scooped him up and carried him home.

And then it was just the two of them, sitting in Marinette's room. Ladybug had three blankets. She offered one to Adrien, but he declined, already feeling warm enough. 

Ladybug took a deep breath. "Spots off."

There was a flash of pink magic, and in her place, predictably, was Marinette.

Adrien had expected it, but he was still in awe. "I'm so glad that you're my partner."

"There's no one I'd rather have as a partner." She hugged him. "You're my best friend."

Adrien coughed. "What?"

"What?"

"You kissed me."

"Yeah, I did."

"I mean, we should talk about that, shouldn't we?"

"I mean, if you want to?" 

"Yeah, I want to."

Marinette blushed. "Fine... this is embarrassing, give me a minute."

"I've been in love with you since the day we met. You're not embarassing."

"I've been in love with Adrien since he gave me that umbrella." Marinette admitted.

"Really, why did you never say anything?"

"I was too scared of rejection." Marinette shook her head. "I didn't want to mess up our friendship."

"Yeah, that's why I never told you about my crush on you."

"Adrien, I knew."

He paled. "You did?"

"Everyone knew. You weren't subtle."

"I thought I was pretty cool-"

"Cool?" Marinette snorted. "Puns aren't cool. Everyone knew you had a crush on Ladybug. Everyone, except me."

"Wait, I'm confused, did you know or not?"

"I found out that you had a crush on Ladybug, after the ice cream incident." Marinette shrugged. "I guess, before that, I didn't think it was real."

"Why would it not be real?"

"I've never had anyone like me like that. I thought you were teasing me. And you flirted with everyone, I didn't realize that it meant anything to you."

"It meant everything to me."

"I know that now."

They sat together quietly. 

Adrien cleared his throat. "You know, when I fell, I wasn't thinking. My mind was a void of panic, until you caught me, and I had one, crystal clear thought."

"What was it?"

"I think I just fell for you."

Marinette chuckled. "You almost died, and your first thought was a pun?"

"Yeah."

"Only you."

"So what now?"

Marinette shifted under her blankets. "I was thinking that hot chocolate and warm cookies could be nice."

"You're thinking about cookies?"

"And hot cocoa. What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about us. What's going to happen to us?"

"Well, we're too young to get married." Marinette shrugged "Otherwise, I would propose to you on the spot."

"And I'd say yes, but I didn't even realize we were dating."

"Oh shoot." She blinked. "I knew I was forgetting something. I'm sorry for assuming. Do you even want to date me?"

"Of course I want to date you." Adrien smiled. "I'd marry you right now if I could."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Ditto."

"Then that's what Will happen to us."

"I meant with the miraculous."

"Youre Chat Noir."

"I broke the rules."

"Some rules are meant to be broken."

"But everyone knows my identity. Shouldn't you take back my miraculous? If I keep it, I put everyone I know in danger."

"Do you want to give up your miraculous?"

"No." Adrien twisted the ring on his finger. "It's the greatest- Plagg-" he made eye contact with Marinette, "you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Then keep it."

"I can't. That was the guardian's only rule. No one can know, not even us."

"Well, I'm the guardian now, and I say New rules. We can make it work."

"Can you do that?"

Marinette grabbed his hands. "Nothing is going to happen to us. I can't lose you. You're the greatest partner I could ever have, and the love of my life. I'm not giving that up."

Adrien hugged her. "I'm never gonna give you up."

"I love you."

"Never gonna let you down-"

"I... won't let you down either Adrien. You and me against the world."

"Never gonna run around and desert you-"

Marinette pushed Adrien away as he kept singing. "Why?"

"You love me." He smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well now I just want to have a fic with the rest of the class reactions. Man I need to stop getting distracted and focus on nanowrimo.
> 
> Also I like to mention songs that I listen to while writing listen to [ this song ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) to understand what was going through my brain.


End file.
